


Five Minutes and a Hippogriff?

by AtHomeWithWords



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Post-War, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, dramione - Freeform, pregnancy reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 10:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14616171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtHomeWithWords/pseuds/AtHomeWithWords
Summary: Hermione has something important to tell Ron, but it won't go to plan in any way.Or: Ron's an idiot, Hermione kept a secret, and "five minutes" never means five minutes





	Five Minutes and a Hippogriff?

“You’re pregnant?” Ron blanched, “Like… with a baby?”

“No, Ronald, with a hippogriff,” she quipped back frustrated, “Buckbeak really took a shine to me when I helped save his life and Harry’s not his type. _Yes_ , with a baby.”

His nose scrunched up more into a sneer of annoyance instead of confusion. “Well, who’s the father then?” He paused to mutter under his breath, “Since it's not me.”

“Of course it isn’t you, _Ronald_. I can’t get pregnant from a kiss we both _agreed_ was weird,” she growled out. Two years later and he was still griping on about how she’d change her mind and come back to him one day. “Besides, it isn’t much your business who the father is, is it?”

“Not my business? I _waited_ for you and now you’ve gone and gotten pregnant!”

“I told you not to. I told you to move on, now deal with the fact that _I_ have!” She threw her hands up in the air and turned her back to him. “I moved on with someone you don’t like. There, I admit it. I didn’t just go and get pregnant, okay? I’ve been with someone.”

“Well, who the fuck is it? Because I wouldn’t like this situation if it was somehow _Ginny_ who got you pregnant and we all know she’s my favourite sibling!” He began to turn red, holding back the anger he’d stored for months since he’d guessed she was with someone else.

Slowly, she moved toward the floo. “Well, I’ve been with him for a year now and he proposed – _before_ we found out about the baby – so it isn’t some fling. Just… _be supportive_ , at least a little bit, because this is a serious relationship, okay?”

“WHO. IS. IT?” He forced out through gritted teeth.

Hermione opened her head to reply, but the floo lit up. Out strolled Draco Malfoy. Brushing a small amount of ash from his shoulder, he looked at Hermione. “Oh good, he didn’t kill you. Was worried when you said you’d be _five minutes_ and it’s been half an hour.”

“Five minutes never actually _means_ five minutes, Draco.” Hermione couldn’t believe it. He’d just _walked through the floo and-_

“HIM?!” Ron’s voice cut through, his hair seeming to take on the cherry tomato shade of his face from his boiling anger. “FUCKING _MALFOY_!” He panted before gritting out, “Does anyone else know you’re _with him?_ ”

“Potter, your sister, a couple of your brothers,” Malfoy listed casually, leaning back against the fireplace, “your parents, her parents, my parents, Black, the Lupins… Who else?”

Hermione reached over and twisted his nipple through his black silk shirt, eliciting a shriek of pain from him. “You deserve that for being a prat.” She turned to Ron, “Okay, so I told Ginny when I started meeting Draco to study last year in Hogwarts, then I got drunk and told Harry I started to actually _like_ him. Harry, weirdly, encouraged me. I told my parents when we started dating, your father saw us in the Ministry when he went to witness Draco’s second trial, so he told me to tell your mother. She lost her temper a bit, over leading you on, until I explained that I had told you to move on and we had both agreed to be friends. _Like we did_. Fred and George saw us in Diagon Alley, saw right through our glamours and recognised us. Still don’t know how they did because _no one else_ has ever noticed me. Harry told Sirius, who told Remus, who told Tonks, who told her mum, who told Narcissa. Narcissa nearly kicked Draco’s arse for not telling her _himself_. Not long after that we got engaged, and now we’re having a baby.”

Ron blinked at her, wondering when she’d taken a _breath_ to get all that out. “So, I’m the last to find out?”

“At least I’m telling you. I didn’t want anyone to just _find out_ like they did but I wanted you to know how serious I was about Draco before telling you so that you wouldn’t go apeshit and kill him for… something you’d make up, like him giving me _love potion_ or whatever.”

“How do you know he didn’t?” Ron challenged.

“The first month of our relationship outside of Hogwarts was through letters. I didn’t see him until the second trial, when he was given full control of his magic again. He couldn’t have given me love potion through a letter, Ron, and any he’d given me in Hogwarts would have worn off within a few days of me taking any.”

“Besides, I never planned on this,” Draco admitted, looking straight to Ron, “I may not believe in the blood purity and all that faff, not since fourth year, but I still found Hermione incredibly _Gryffindor_. That was until I actually spoke to her whilst studying. War changed us all, Weasley. She wasn’t as annoying as I remembered her to be. Though, again, that could have been my father’s influence over me making her seem more annoying for her blood status.”

“I was a bit annoying, but you were – and still are at times – a gigantic prat,” she cut back. Turning to Ron, she added, “We should go. We have an appointment soon at St Mungo’s. A check-up. I hope you can be alright with this, eventually, because you’re still my best friend, Ron. We didn’t hide this from you out of spite or anything like that. I just… I didn’t want to hurt you and then I left it too late and… we wanted it to be just ours, not the talk of the entire Wizarding World. Which it will be eventually.”

“I just… I don’t know what to say other than,” he paused, looked Malfoy over once, then looked back to Hermione, “I wish it had been the Hippogriff. That’d be easier to understand.”

With a small smile, Hermione pushed Draco toward the floo and grabbed the powder. “See you soon, Ron.”

“Yeah, see you.”

In a flash of green, the odd couple were gone.


End file.
